Every Time We Touch
by Ishkiee
Summary: Sora is asked to go to a party that just about every teenager in the town will be at, unwillingly, he goes, and finds himself on a stage in front of everyone, singing alongside a certain cocky silverhead.


Hey, this is an old oneshot I wrote earlier this year, I figured I may as well upload it here ^^

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Warning: Very mild, but still there, yaoi and karaoke

* * *

Every Time We Touch

Sora warily stepped through the large glass doors into the room of partying teenagers, he didn't necessarily want to be here, but one of his friends said he'd be here and he'd expected to see Sora there, without giving him a chance to protest. Sora tried to say something, but his friend was already running off to class before he could get a single word out. So here he was, standing at the doors to the massive room of joyful, partying, and for some, drunk, teenagers, of which he only knew one person, and he wasn't even sure if they were here yet. Damn.

Off in another part of the room Riku stood with a group of his friends, laughing about something that had happened the day before.

"Oh dude, that was hilarious!" Shouted Axel, his voice barely rising above the hum of others in the room talking, mixed with the karaoke on the fairly large stage in the centre of the room.

"Yeah it was! We should do it again!" Riku replied, glancing towards the door as he spotted someone step in, looking rather lost and confused.

"Hey, look at that kid by the door," Riku said, tilting his head slightly, "He looks like he doesn't wanna be here, I wonder why," he continued, "He's kinda cute..." he mumbled on as an afterthought.

"Yeah," Axel laughed, "I bet he got stood up by someone."

"Maybe..." Riku mumbled, "I'm gonna go see if he needs help," Riku spoke up, "He looks kinda lost."

Axel held an amused expression as he watched Riku start off towards the kid by the door.

Axel knew Riku wasn't completely straight, he may try his best to hide it, but everyone could tell, especially now, seeing as Riku wasn't usually the kind to help people he didn't know, especially other guys.

After the people on the stage had finished off their song bright spotlights began to search the room for the next people to step up and sing.

"Okay! Who'll be up on the stage next?" Shouted the host as he watched the lights glide across the sea of people.

Riku, not paying attention to anything that came from the speakers stopped in his tracks as he mysteriously began to glow a yellowy colour. Upon further inspection he realised a spotlight had landed on him.

"Oh crap..." he grumbled, not really looking to sing in front of others, despite having a rather nice singing voice.

Meanwhile Sora leaned against the wall by the door, hands in his jacket pockets, still scanning the crowd for his friend he doubted he'd see at all tonight. All of a sudden a bright light flashed in his eyes, causing him to flinch a little before looking up to investigate the cause of the threatening light.

"Oh no..." he mumbled upon realisation of why he was in a spotlight, or possibly it was just the fact he was in a spotlight at all, he hated having attention drawn to himself.

Riku grumbled threats to the host under his breath as he stepped up on the stage, scanning the crowd for the person he'd have to sing with.

However, once he spotted his singing partner his mood brightened considerably, for slowly making his way towards the stage was none other than the kid by the door.

As Sora stepped up on the stage rather hesitantly he glanced up at the silver haired male before him, sighing and glancing at the crowd, before quickly looking to his feet, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"I don't wanna be here..." he whispered to the male in front of him, hating his friend for making him come to this stupid party.

Riku smirked and leaned forward a little, lifting the boy's chin up to look at him face to face,

"Ah, don't worry, it'll be fun!" he attempted to reassure him, "People say I'm a fun guy, so don't look so depressed!"

Riku grinned down at the scowling face of the younger male, laughing slightly at his expression.

'Wow, he's cuter in person...' Riku thought, 'I'll find him after this is over.'

"This looks like it'll be interesting!" Laughed the host, picking out a song for the two to sing, trying to find one that would embarrass the younger, he was just mean like that. Once he found the one he was looking for he placed it in the CD player and pressed the play button.

"Enjoy!"

Sora's face dulled considerably as he heard the song begin to play, Riku's just held the same smirk as usual.

Sora sighed as he looked up to the screen displaying the words to the song up on the screen, not wanting to participate in any way at all, but not knowing a way to get out without embarrassing himself, though, either way, he knew he'd end up embarrassing himself anyway.

He sighed, 'May as well get it over with...'

Riku looked up to the lyrics, as he didn't recognise this song as well as others, secretly hoping this wasn't going to be an embarrassing song to sing.

"I still hear your voice as you sleep next to me,"

He glanced sideways at the young brunette, then, deciding he probably wasn't going to contribute just yet, continued singing,

"I still feel your touch in my dreams,  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,"

Sora sighed and decided he may as well sing something, as standing up here doing nothing wasn't helping his want to not embarrass himself.

"Without you it's hard to survive!" They sung together, surprising Riku as he didn't expect Sora to sing at all for awhile, if not ever. He smirked, deciding to trick Sora a little, and try to get him to follow along with a spontaneous idea he'd just had.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling," sung Sora, pausing when he realised Riku wasn't joining in.

"And every time we kiss I swear I could fly!" sung Riku, smirking teasingly towards Sora, triggering a betrayed sort of frown and a glare from him, though Sora did pick up on the idea Riku had thought up.

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast?" He sung, hoping Riku would continue off like he thought.

"I want this to last!" Riku responded, happy that Sora had picked up on his plan.

"Need you by my side!" They sung together as a duet,

"'Cause every time we touch I feel the static!" sung Sora,

"And every time we kiss I reach for the sky!" Riku sung, beginning to bounce on his feet to the beat, hoping Sora would start some sort of small dance too.

"Can't you hear my heart beat so?" sung Sora, tapping his foot to the beat, making Riku smile slightly more.

"I can't let you go!" responded Riku,

"Want you in my life!"

Riku, anticipating the break in singing grabbed for Sora's hands, surprising him, and started jumping around in a rather fast circle on the large stage, trying to encourage him to dance with him.

"C'mon! Dance! It's fun!" He whisper-shouted to Sora.

Sora, sighing, began to participate in Riku's little jumping-dance, spinning around repetitively with him, beginning to like the beat of the song, a small smile spreading over his face as he realised he was actually enjoying this.

They continued their little dance for a few more seconds until the lyrics popped back up on the screen, signalling for them to get back to their microphones to sing again.

"Your arms are my castle," Sora sung, his smile now a full-on grin,

"Your heart is my sky," Continued Riku, grinning back at him,

"They wipe away tears that I cry," They sung together.

"The good and the bad times,"

"We've been through them all," The two began to bounce a little on their feet again.

"You make me rise when I fall!" The duet removed the microphones from their stands and took them in their hands, bouncing around a little more.

"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling!" Sora sung, gesturing towards Riku as he sung,

"And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly!" Riku blew a mock-kiss towards Sora, causing him to blush a little.

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast!" Sora placed his fist over his chest where his heart resided,

"I want this to last!" Riku reached out to Sora, creating a fist with his hand and pulling it back as he sung,

"Need you by my side," They stepped closer to each other for a few seconds before bounding back as the lyrics on the screen continued to flash at them.

"'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static!" Sora was jumping to the beat rather enthusiastically now,

"And every time we kiss I reach for the sky!" Riku reached his arm that wasn't holding the microphone towards the ceiling and stretched out his hand, pulling it back down seconds after,

"Can't you hear my heart beat so?" Sora clenched his fist over his heart again,

"I can't let you go!" Riku stepped closer to Sora, their bouncing slowing down a little as the music slowed too.

"I want you in my life!" They leaned in towards each other as they sung together, before bouncing back and grabbing each other's hands, manoeuvring around the microphones, to continue their dance from earlier.

Riku bounded a circle around Sora before grabbing him by his waist and hoisting him up into the air, surprising him, but at the same time triggering him to let out an adorable giggle that made Riku's smile grow even more, before he placed him back on the ground.

Soon enough they were back to singing, still bouncing around the stage, though no longer holding each other's hands.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling!" Shouted Sora, he was definitely enjoying himself now,

"And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly!" Riku spread his arms out for a split second and bounded closer to Sora,

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast," Sora grabbed Riku's hand and placed it over his heart, it was indeed beating rather quickly,

"I want this to last," Riku grinned down at the brunette, his heart pounding in his chest too,

"Need you by my side!" Sung Sora, grinning up at Riku, before having his hand grabbed by the silver haired teen and being dragged off by him to the front of the building the party was being host in.

"You're fun to sing with," Sighed Riku, still grinning down at Sora.

Sora giggled before responding, "You were pretty fun to sing with too..."

"My name's Riku," He stated, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm Sora," He responded, still grinning up at Riku.

"Well, Sora, thanks for singing with me!" said Riku, holding out his hand for Sora to shake.

Sora looked at said hand for a second before taking it in his own hand and shaking it, "Well thanks for making my time here a hell of a lot more fun than I expected it to be!" Replied Sora, his adorable grin still plastered across his face.

"No problem," Riku chuckled, shaking his head slightly at how adorable this kid was, he even had a cute name!

"Hey, do you have a cell phone? I can give you my number," Said Riku, he really wanted to meet up with Sora again.

"Uh, yeah, hold on," Sora responded, rummaging through his pockets for his phone. Once found he brought it out and flipped it open, opening the option to add a new contact, then looked up at Riku, who had already gotten out his phone and was ready to record Sora's number for later use.

They quickly exchanged cell numbers, and then spent the rest of the night sitting on the grass outside talking. They talked about everything. School, friends, family, pastimes, everything, and left that night, both satisfied that they'd made a good decision in coming to this party.


End file.
